No More Waiting
by Donise Miller
Summary: what do i mean well there not gana wait anymorw R&R please


_**

* * *

**_

No More Waiting

**Long ago there were 12 kids. They were divided up into three groups the first group number one sensei was Kakashi Hatake the four kids that were in the group were Sasuke Uchiha, Kinara Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzamaki. **

**The second group's sensei was Kana Yamia the four kids that were in the group were Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka. The third group was lead by there sensei Iruka the kids were Hika Shizuka, Kanna Aburame, Sota Tiuchi, and Alana Shomichi. **

**The 12 kids grew up together as happy as could be. One week they went off trail Kinara-chan had moved but didn't stay for long. She had cried and wined about being far from her beloved sasuke-kun and friends. Her mom and dad finally gave up and went back home. **

**The same night she had been training with her friends in the forest. Her and sasuke-kun had walked into each of there houses. Sasuke walked her home she yelled out to her mom and dad, but no one answered. She waved sasuke away and went into the kitchen. **

**Her mom liked to stay up and make cookies. She thought she would find her mom but when she walked past the living room. She saw her brother with a sword blood was coming off the blade. Tashino-kun what are you doing she looked down to see her mom and dad.**

**Kinara-chan go on living hate me forever when you think your ready come find me and we will fight. Oh brother it's your lucky day I am so ready right now. **

**She raced for her brother leaping into the air he caught her by the ankle and threw her. She hit the floor harder than he expected. She got up slowly panting hard. Kinara I told you not to push yourself stop. **

**No, I will not stop she ran up to kick him in the face but didn't succeed. He grabbed her and haled her to the floor. I don't want to hurt you baby sis just stop. **

**Tashino-kun look at that look what you did now do you understand. She was trying to fight the ergs to faint but didn't succeed. The next day she woke up in the hospital she looked to see sasuke-kun in the bed next to her.**

**Finally you're awake here and he handed her a peace of chocolate. She looked at it and then bit it. Sasuke-kun but before she could say anything, sasuke told her later well talk about it not now. She nodded and the doorknob turned. **

**The people that walked in were the 10 kids that they played with all the time. Kinara-chan sasuke-kun did you two train more after we walked home. They both looked at one another she smiled yeah sorry. Now look at you two your in the hospital; so how long are they keeping you hear? **

**I don't now, but I feel better because I got some sleep. So you guys what are we gana do today. Let's go swimming because today it is so hot. Alright let's go buy some new things because we threw everything away.**

**Ok you two lets go the 6 gurls went shopping wile the 6 boys picked out some games. Later that day they were at the lake they all kept pushing each other off the dock. Sasuke told Kinara that she was really pretty all the 5 and 6 year old kids went home except sasuke and kinara.**

**The two walked to Iruka sensei's house there naruto and Hinata stood. Kinara sasuke what are you two doing here we want to talk to Iruka sensei. Ok come on in and ill go get him. Hey Hinata kinara said. Yeah, why are you always so quiet? I mean I don't mean to be nosey. Oh wow kinara sasuke I thought naruto was kidding. Well what's the problem? As if Iruka you now what's wrong don't act like you don't.**

**Ok I get it but what am I supposed to do. Tell one of them we need a place to stay. I don't care about me just let kinara go. Sasuke no kinara if this is gana happen we have to be separated. I love you and if anything bad happen to you I would kill myself. Sasuke don't talk like that. From there on the two lived with kakashi sensei.**

**That day everyone was having problems Kanna and Alana were always picking on ino and sakura. Hinata and naruto were always training to hard. Kiba and hika were into animals more than anything. Shikamaru and sota were too lazy to do anything. After a couple of months went by they were back in there normal lives. After the chunin exams they all went on a mission to find an ice princess.**

**They never succeeded but when they got home they all went separate ways and sasuke left the village. Kinara was sad even though she didn't show it she was. She hoped and dreamed that sasuke would come back soon but he didn't. It had been six years sense he left. Now she was 19 and a class reunion was coming up. She went to the class reunion she saw all the people she spent time with when she was young. **

**The party was over soon and they all went swimming as the sun was setting. Kinara was thinking of all the times they had went to that same lake. She stops thinking and snapped back to reality. **

**Sasuke-kun she yelled out as everyone looked at her. Im tired I'm tired of waiting I've waited six years. I'm almost twenty and your still sasuke the one who never gives up. I now not to give up but this am the second and maybe the last time. It's time for me to move on with my life. I'm tired of waiting and I'm not gana wait anymore. **

**I won't make you wait anymore. She looked behind her to see sasuke standing there she looked down to wipe the tears and ran to jump on him. She looked at him and kissed him. I love you more than anything. Kinara I want to ask you something. Ok what did you want to ask me? Will you marry me? Sasuke she was cut off, Kinara I look to see everyone is married and I see the pain in your eyes. I have someone you now and wants to walk you down the wedding ail. Really who? Tashino-kun she stop breathing nii-san. She ran up to him and was about to hug him but kicked him in the face instead. She heard someone laughing.**

**Itachi-kun what are you laughing about sasuke got you when he was coming at you with an attack. Alright you two we let go of the past and you two should learn how. Shut up come on you guys were going to my place. Soon the wedding was here and tashino walked her down the marring ails. Years had past and there were 8 kids running around. The reason he left was to bring there brothers home. There brothers got married and each had a kid. They lived happily ever after.**

**Sometimes I want to cry and sometimes I want to die because I now the past we share. I now everything about you and girls just see you hair. Even though you pay no attention to them I still feel like im nobody. We were best friends when we were younger, but now were older and things have begun to change your finer now im and im cuter now we live together in are own house. I don't now what's going on, you look at me different then you did before, you look at me as if I was your girl and not as someone you just now. I feel like you get to close when were at the mall. If I see a cute guy you start talking about something I don't now. When are friend come over you have a ball. If you see me with a boy you say we have to go.**

**See the boy next-door he don't want to be my homeboy no more he wants to be more than before I think he wants to be my babe baby.**

**Chocho lataie

* * *

**


End file.
